Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Grumpy *'Color': Blue *'shape': Rectangular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None, has an unibrow *'Family ': None *Friends: Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Strong, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle (one-sided). *Rivals: Mr. Happy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tickle (one-sided), Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Noisy. *Occupation:Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Release date: 1978 *Love: Little Miss Stubborn *Likes:Liverwurst, being alone, fishing,Gifts (as long if its something he likes), No bumped waiters. *Dislikes: birds. *Height: About 6 and a half feet tall *Weight: Above Average *'Job': being Grumpy, mean and in a bad mood. *Features:Light green top hat(original version), Dark green crooked hat with stripe(2008 version) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Len Carlson (1997-1999) Sam Gold (2008-present) Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrase: Crooked cucumbers! Story Mr. Grumpy is the grouchiest person in the world. He's always in a bad mood, hating anyone or anything he comes across. He can't stand books so he tears out all of the pages(so it's a waste of money to buy them), and he is rude to Mr. Happy who comes to visit. Mr. Happy tells Mr. Tickle to tickle Mr. Grumpy if he is mean to somebody. This works, because it makes Mr. Grumpy nicer. Now when he picks up a book, he only tears out one page. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show (and the original show of the same name before it), Mr. Grumpy kept his blue color, big blue nose and rectangle body but now has an unibrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose and its a darker shade of blue. Though he wears a dark green crooked hat with a stripe instead of a light green top hat, he looks much more mature. His grumpiness vanishes, however, when his ticklishness is exploited. He is a frequent victim of Mr. Tickle and is quite bitter about it, going so far as to invent the Tickle Protector to ward him off. He was given a catchphrase: "Crooked cucumbers!"According to what he said in the episode Farms, he was raised in the country. In the episode Dance, he was writing his life story, which he sold in Books. He also now lives in a small brown house with signs that say "Go Away" and have frowns on them in his front yard, and a vegetable garden with a peach orchard in his backyard (which Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Whoops ruined). Also, as seen In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall respectively. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr Grumpy represents Wrath. *In "Flying", he is possibly over 30, stating that he's been working as a flight attendant 30 years ago (However, 30 years ago could also be referring to 1978, the year the Mr. Grumpy book was released). He could also have been exaggerating, but he is now 33 years old. *His conflict with Mr. Stubborn appears to be worse than his other conflicts. *He answers questions right as seen in Music (though in the UK version, he got his bonus wrong while in the US, he remarked about Miss Sunshine's playing the piano) **He also has a huge conflict with Mr. Tickle, like in the book, only one-sided. *His favorite food is liverwurst, as mentioned in Beach, Construction, Picnics and Pests. *He has upgraded expressions in Season 2. *He may believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Hats, Post Office, Lunch, Up and Down, and Travel. However he didn't care if Mr Rude has bad manners in Library. *He is one of (if not the most) life-threatening characters. *He is the only blue rectangle character, but is one of the 3 rectangle characters, the others are Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Curious. *In Telephones, Miss Helpful gave Mr. Grumpy a phone.(His voice message said "Go Away!") Later in the same episode, he broke it, due to people he didn't want in the house from the answering machine. *Many people rumour that he has 2 Dimensions. *He got kicked out of the supermarket by Mr. Strong (Supermarket). *He didn't want to sit behind Mr. Tall in the cinema. (Cinema) *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He is a prison warden. *He was crying like a baby in Gardens *Currently, his 2008 counterpart is what some people would consider to be a breakout character, though it's still rumored. *In some fanons, there are reasons on what made him grumpy at times. *He has his hat off seven times! (Lake, Camping, Yard Work, Cars, Toys, Up and Down) *He hates birds because they poop on him. (Beach, Camping, Up And Down) *Mr. Grumpy has the worst luck in his life, even more so than Mr. Bump. *In Lunch he said he isn't going to complain about the cafeteria...yet,and he didn't complain about it at all,and didn't say anything cruel to Mr. Happy. so unlike his character! *He is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other Mr. Quiet. *He is one of four characters to have had a comma-shaped mouth at any point in the series, the other two being Mr. Quiet Mr. Bump and Little Miss Chatterbox. *He is the only character that says "Hate". *He sometimes calls characters without saying Mr. or Miss when he is cross or fed up with them, mostly this happens with Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Scatterbrain.This also happens with Mr. Bump in Fish, Mr. Bounce in Travel, Miss Whoops in Dance Dance Dance and Home Improvement, Mr. Nervous in Toys, plus Mr. Noisy in Getting Around and also Mr. Rude in Supermarket and Post Office, as well as Miss Magic in Skyscrapers, and Mr. Quiet in Pirates, and Mr. Funny in machines, and Mr. Happy in Next Door, and also Mr. Strong in Parks, and even Miss Scary in Bad Weather. Atleast this hasn't yet happened to Mr. Tickle or Miss Chatterbox. *He was mentioned in the Chowder episode "Grubble Gum". *He has a soft side, but this is shown very rarely. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Vain (unless you count talking on the phone in Goo being with her) and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far. * He lives next door to Mr. Happy in the Mr. Men Show. * He made the story of his life in Dance and tried to sell it in the library in Books (Despite this, Books aired 6 episodes before Dance). * In Ships he was seen reading a book about mud. * He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Cinema. He even called Mr. Noisy "Gollum" from Lord of the Rings, since both have two personalities. * Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn always argue each other to admit which is wrong. * His voice sounds similar to Jimmy Durante, but it nearly sounds exactly like Brian Griffin from Family Guy. When he said his name on the website, he sounded like Microsoft Sam. * Conflicts: Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine. Counterpart(s): *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered), *Mack (Doggity's PBS Kids Sprout, both are grumpy), *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy and cruel), *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under, both are grumpy), *Two Legs Joe (Spliced!, both are short-tempered), *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, they both have big noses, both grumpy and suffer from misfortune), *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them), *Junior Wetworth (Snorks, both are mean and rude), *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, both blue, both rarely happy), *Bowser (Nintendo, They are very short-tempered), *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney, Both suffer from Misfortune), *Grumpy (Snow White, Disney, both are grumpy), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney, both have fearsome tempers), *Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered), *Moe Syzlak (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean), *Little Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry Kids, both have bushy brows and both are moody and both suffer from misfortune. Little Tom Cat is tortured by Little Jerry Mouse, while Mr. Grumpy is tortured with Mr. Scatterbrain), *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy, mean, and they grumble), *Manny (Ice Age, both are stubborn sometimes), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are grumpy and heartless), *Jack Torrance (The Shining, both are grumpy and are writers), *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are short-tempered), *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs, they both are blue, grumpy and are always in a bad mood), *Dorkus (Planet Sheen, both are grumpy, mean, and both get easily annoyed and suffer from misfortune), *Bulgy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are bad-tempered), *Coconuts (Sonic, both are grumpy and unfortunate), *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series, both are short-tempered), *Eva (Total Drama series, both tend to be grumpy & short tempered), *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both tend to be grumpy & life threatening sometimes), *The Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince, WB/Lacewood, both are unfortunate and grumpy), *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both are grumpy most of time), *Sir Percival (Pinky and Perky, both grumpy), *George The Steamroller (Thomas The Tank Engine, both are grumpy & Tend To Insult Others), *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, both are moody), *Carl Winslow (Family Matters, both are grumpy and short tempered sometimes), *Carl Fredrickson (Up, they are both grumpy and prefer to be alone though for Carl, that was post-Ellie), *Cornelius and Thorny (A Bug's Life, all three are grumpy), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue), *Oliver Douglas (Green Acres, both live on a farm and are grumpy at times), *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sergant Major (The Shoe People, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are square and short-tempered), *Guysborogh (Theodore Tugboat, both are grouchy and grumpy), *Knuckles (Sonic, both are grumpy), *Bert (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sam The Eagle (The Muppet Show, both are blue, grumpy, and have unibrows), *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic, both have ferocious tempers), *Lotso (Toy Story, both are mean), *Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!, both are mean and have unibrows), *Soul (Soul Eater, both are grumpy) *Edward (Camp Lazlo, both had the same attitude), *Herbert Dumbrowski aka The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are grouchy, and are short tempered), *Father Ted (Father Ted, both get grumpy with the Mr. Men and Dougal), *Katie Kaboom (Animaniacs, both are very short-tempered), *Farmer Giles (Henry's Cat, both get angry at times), *Mr Potato Head (Toy Story, both are moody), *Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are moody), *Sam (Jimmy Neutron, both are short-tempered), *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are moody), *Chunk (Toy Story, both are grumpy), *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast, both are grumpy), *The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer, both are grumpy), *Captain Kalus (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, both are short-tempered), *Woody (Toy Story, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *King Friday (Mr. Rogers, both are grumpy), *Benson (Regular Show, both are mean, grumpy and short tempered), *Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short-tempered), *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both are bad-tempered and have similar accents), *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy, mean, cruel, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Doli (The Black Cauldron, both are grumpy), *Hades (Disney's Hercules, both have fearsome tempers), *Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are short-tempered), *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered), *Cat (CatDog, both have a bad mood and short-tempered), *Dan (Dan vs, both have a bad mood and are short-tempered), *Hannah Abbott (Harry Potter, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry, both are moody), *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are moody), *Megatron (Transformers, Both are Angered Easily) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue and are very short-tempered), *Shrek (Shrek series, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are Grumpy, Mean and Short-Tempered), *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls, both are mad), *Eeyore (Winnie-the-Pooh, both are gloomy), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are short-tempered), *Sir Vladenock and Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are grumpy, mean, cruel, rarely-smile and short-tempered), *Ren Hoek (Ren and Stimpy, both loose temper), *Doc Hudson (Cars, both are blue and grumpy at Mr Men and Lightning McQueen), *Dr. Evil (Austin Powersm both are grumpy), *Ghost zelda (LOZ: Spirit Tracks, both are moody), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, both are short-tempered sometimes). *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both have a bad temper) International publications & translations Mr. Grumpy appears under the titles Monsieur Grincheux (French), Don Malhumorado (Spanish), 暴躁先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Κατσούφης (Greek), Unser Herr Griesgram (German). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Meat (Butcher) * Mrs. Fairy (Cake Seller) Mentioned but not seen *Mr. Daily (newspaper seller) *Mr. Bottle (dairy owner) *Mr. Packet (grocer) *Mr. Humbug (sweetshop owner) Other Apperences Mr. Grumpy dosn't appear in any more books, although hes in mr men and little miss. *A Very Happy Day For Mr.Happy(TV)(cameo) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling(TV) *One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect(TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile(TV) *What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Seatown(TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating(TV)(cameo) External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters